La gitana
by MakoDC
Summary: Tori vega ha tenido un gran MAL día, al final de este se encuentra con una gitana quien le ofrece leer su mano, pero algo sucede y esto no termina del todo bien.
1. Chapter 1

Quizá ayer no debí levantar el trasero de mi estúpida cama. Digamos que mi día no fue de los mejores, de hecho cada vez más iba de mal a peor, primero me quede profundamente dormida y no desperté hasta diez para las ocho, y mi "linda" hermana, nótese el sarcasmo, se fue sin mi a la escuela, dejándome sin transporte en un día que era demencial, era uno de esos días de película de horror, donde llueve a cantaros y sabes más que nadie que en cualquier momento el asesino puede salir de uno de los tantos callejones a tu lado y degollarte como a un cerdo en un matadero, pero en mi caso no fue un asesino quien corrió tras de mi, si no un enorme perro que me siguió hasta una cafetería que quedaba a tan solo una cuadra de mi escuela, y bueno al llegar a las puertas de la gran "HA" supe inmediatamente que esto no acababa aquí. Entre deseando ser la única chica que estaba retrasada y completamente empapada, me dirigí rápidamente a mi casillero y lo abrí dando las gracias a que tenia ropa de repuesto. Fui al baño de alumnas y me cambie rápidamente, para luego volver a mi casillero, guardar la ropa mojada y sacar el cuaderno de la asignatura que me correspondía, estaba en eso cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a una gótica con el cabello mojado y con un vaso de café en la mano, mientras su mirada era un tanto despreocupada. La mire por un instante, estaba deslumbrante como siempre, su cabello negro aun estando empapado era hermoso, su rostro nívea mostraba una mueca de disgusto y fue cuando lo note, ella me atrapo observándola, gire mi rostro totalmente desencajado por la vergüenza y saque lo que necesitaba justo antes de ver como la puerta de mi casillero se cerraba de manera ruda ante mi cara, y para variar solo eso fue lo que hizo, ni una mirada, ni siquiera un "hola", esa era su manera de saludarme, me odiaba y yo de cierta manera también lo hacia. Luego de ese encuentro me dirigí a la clase de mi loco profesor Sikowitz. La clase paso rápidamente, entre unos tantos ataques a mi cabello con la cerbatana que había hecho de improviso Jade con su bolígrafo. El receso fue horrible como el resto de mi día, primero un chico choco contra mi y me tiro el café encima, y como era de esperarse los comentarios de Jade no se hicieron esperar, pero estos fueron cortados por Beck, nuestro amigo, nuestro muy guapo amigo. Andre fue muy amable y me cedió uno de sus pollerones para poder cambiarme. El almuerzo no lo pude comer ya que había dejado el dinero sobre la mesa y así siguió todo hasta terminar las clases, y para variar mi hermana se había ido sin mi, pero ya vería después. Fui por mi bolso y luego partí en dirección a mi casa bajo la leve llovizna.

Iba tan tranquila que hasta me dio miedo, pero era de suponerse que algo sucedería, aunque no pensé que esto vendría bajo la mano de una gitana…

-Ey paisana déjame y leeré tu mano –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

*No gracias… -dije con una voz nada agradable, la verdad así estuvo mi voz durante todo ese maldito día.

-Eh… que si quieres te lo hago gratis, tómatelo como un obsequio por tu mal día –dijo sonriente mientras tomaba mi brazo para detenerme, y bueno eso fue la gota que rebalso mi cubeta, solté mi brazo bruscamente de su agarre.

*¡He dicho que no! ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¿Eres idiota? Déjeme en paz… -Y eso es lo que no debí haber hecho, fue un mal momento para ser una Jade, ya que si no fuera por eso no estarían pasando cosas tan extrañas. Vi como una extraña mueca se posaba en el hermoso rostro de la gitana y me dijo…

-Desde hoy algo cambiara y lo iras perdiendo día a día, viendo como retrocede todo poco a poco hasta el punto en donde no podrás recuperar nada y cuando eso pase tu y yo nos volveremos a ver…-Dicho esto la lluvia comenzó a caer rápidamente, mientras veía como la colorida falda de la mujer desaparecía en la calle y de pronto todo se volvió a negro.

Cundo desperté estaba totalmente desorientada, estaba en mi habitación ¿Qué como llegue allí? Bueno mi madre me dijo que había llegado un tanto ida y fui directamente a mi habitación, que me recosté y que no desperté hasta hoy en la mañana. La verdad me dejo un tanto choqueada lo de ayer, pero ¿A quien no?. Tome mi desayuno, me aliste y corrí a bajo, para que Trina no me dejara hoy, nos despedimos de papá y mamá, y nos subimos al auto. Al cabo de 15 minutos ya estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento de "HA", Trina y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de entrada de la escuela y fue cuando Trina se desapareció de mi vista. Camine con cansancio hasta mi casillero, lo abrí y dispuesta a sacar mis cosas vi como este se cerraba nuevamente, pero de manera ruda al igual que ayer, gire mi rostro y encontré unos orbes azules con tonalidades gríseas, me miraban con enojo, pero de pronto eso cambio por una mueca divertida…

*eh… ¿Jade estas bie…? –Y es aquí donde entra lo extraño, ya que fui interrumpida por un tierno beso.


	2. ¿Ah?

_**Hola ¿que tal? :) aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero les gusté y se entienda :( ya el próximo capitulo lo redactare de mejor manera y toda la cosa XD la verdad no sabía como expresar lo que siente Tori tras lo ocurrido, sin nada más que decir aparte de que LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI. **_

_**A leer :3.**_

-O-

¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?! Me besó, espera, espera, espera, ¿Fue un beso, verdad? ¿No lo imaginé? ¡Que demonios! Jade la gótica más codiciada y odiada en la escuela, la que siempre asota la puerta de mi casillero frente a mis narices, la que me vertió café en el cabello la primera vez que llegue a esta escuela, la chica más mala de las malas, la que no teme decir de manera cruel cualquier defecto que resalte en ti, la chica de mirada de hielo, la que lanza objetos filosos cuando no esta de humor, ella, ella me besó y… ¿Yo? Le correspondí, ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡YO CORRESPONDÍ!... ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?

*¿Tori? – ¿De que me perdí? Ósea no es como si de la nada yo le comenzara a caer bien porque…- ¿Tori te sientes bien? – ¡O POR DIOS! ¿Qué esta tramando esta mujer? Es seguro que nada bueno si tiene que ver conmigo- ¿Tori por qué te comes las uñas? ¡TORIII!

-¡Mande! -dije exaltada, mientras Cat agarraba mis hombros mientras me zamarreaba.

*¡Por fin! Ya pensaba yo que tendría que llevarte al manicomio con el sr. Jirafa –dijo mientras ponía el dedo índice en si barbilla- ¿Pero por que estabas así?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Diablos Cat! Jade me besó –Dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza para darle mas dramatismo al asunto, pero Cat solo sonrío de manera inocente y hundió uno de sus dedos en mi mejilla.

*jajaja pero Tori eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿No? –Dijo riendo divertida- y bueno Jade y tu son novias desde hace mucho… -A con que era eso… Espera ¿QUÉ? JAJAJA. Escuche novias que loco jajaja… No espera de verdad dijo novias ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

-¿AH? –Solo eso balbucee, ya que Cat comenzó a jalarme mientras me decía no sé que cosa de Sikowitz.

Llegamos al salón y me senté en el lugar de siempre, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero es que es ilógico, digo ¿De la nada somos novias? Pero pensándolo, tampoco es que me desagrade la idea, pero de verdad no puedo imaginarme a Jade como novia, tampoco me la imagino obsequiándome algo y si lo hiciera ¿Qué sería? ¿Un cupón por un ataque de tijeras gratis? De acuerdo creo que me pasé con eso jaja.

No sé que hacer o como comportarme con ella, ni siquiera sé porque voy a seguir con todo esto, pero la pregunta real es ¿Cómo fue que paso? No recuerdo ninguna declaración ni nada. Solo recuerdo lo que sucedió esta mañana, mi casillero cerrándose de golpe, la hermosa sonrisa que me dedico y el beso, el maldito beso, ayer me insultaba y se reía de mi ¿Cómo puede haber cambiado todo tan rápido? Pero si lo pienso es irracional, no tiene manera de ser, es como si de la nada un especie de salto en el tiempo o un hechizo hiciera todo este enredo, pero eso es aun más imposible, lo primero es de mucha ciencia ficción y la segunda opción es muy fantástica, pero entonces ¿Qué lo causo? Creo que estoy divagando demasiado, bien rebobinemos ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Recuerdo que Trina se fue sin mi y tuve que caminar a la escuela en plena lluvia, llegue aquí, me cambie de ropa, jede azoto la puerta de mi casillero, me tiraron un café encima, André me presto uno de sus pollerones, Trina me dejo en la escuela así que tuve que caminar a casa… Rayos nada me da un indicio un momento… me encontré con una mujer, una gitana, ella menciono algo extraño… espera ella…

*Toro al escenario… -Dijo Sikowitz sacándome de mi divagación.

-¿YO? -dije apuntándome.

*Sí, sube rápido quiero un hamm… Robbie ¿Qué quiero? –Grito Sikowitz apuntando al pobre de Rob.

*AHH… una marioneta que quiere ser sandía –dijo casi preguntándolo.

*¡EXELENTE! –Sikowitz me miro expectante, mientras yo comenzaba a actuar sacando un par de carcajadas y una sonrisa encantadora de cierta gótica. La campana sonó y salí corriendo al baño, y si estaba escapando de Jade, tengo que ver la manera de arreglar esto. Al llegar al baño busque un cubiculo vació y entré. Saqué mi celular y me puse a mirar la pantalla por un buen rato, pero de la nada algo llamo mi atención ¿Quieren saber qué? Pues la fecha, no coincidía con la de ayer, se suponía que estábamos a 25 de Febrero y ahora estamos a 4 de Octubre, esta bien creo que ahora si que tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Guarde el celular y salí del cubiculo, me apoye en el lavamanos y mire mi reflejo en el espejo, cerré los ojos tratando de calmar este horrible sentimiento de confusión, cuando salí de mi trance sentí como jalaban mi brazo y me volteaban, y fue cuando volví a caer otra vez ya que sus ojos grises me atraparon, pero noté cierto brillo de preocupación y por alguna razón me abrace a ella, necesito un lugar de resguardo, necesito un abrazo para lograr espantar el terror que siento por lo que esta pasando, es irónico que la abrace pero que más puedo hacer, se supone que ella es con la que más confianza tengo ¿No?.

-¿Qué tienes? –dijo bajito, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y sentía toda esa intensidad que su ser demostraba tener.

-Me creerías si te digo que ayer fue 25 de Marzo y tu aun me detestabas… -Ella soltó una leve risotada.

-No lo creo, además quien dijo que te deje de detestar, digamos que solo ya te aguanto un poco más –Sonreí, sigue siendo Jade solo es un poco más cariñosa conmigo, su esencia sigue allí. Ella nos separo- Creo que es mucho por hoy… -dijo de la nada, la mire confundida-ya sabes, la regla de los abrazos y eso –dijo levantando los hombros.

-Claro… -Hubo un silencio y luego solo sentí un beso en la nariz y vi como Jade se acercaba a la salida.

-¿Vienes? –Dijo con un tono serio, solo asentí y camine a su lado en dirección al café asfalto. Cruzamos un par de miradas y unas sonrisas, ella empujo levemente mi brazo y así fuimos jugueteando por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio y sentarnos en la mesa con nuestros amigos.

*Entonces la chica me dijo "Eres un sin vergüenza" y yo le dije "Cariño este papazote no tiene dueño" –Decía Rex como si fuese lo más importante.

*Viejo eso es terrible –dijo André negando con la cabeza.

*Concuerdo con André, no puedes tratar así a una chica –dijo Beck agarrándose la sien con cansancio.

*yay… ¿Supieron que pronto abra otra obra en la escuela y ya comenzaran los casting para los personajes? –Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían los chicos.

*Claro, dicen que será mucho mejor que la del año pasado y obviamente me encargare del personaje principal –Dijo Rex.

-Puff como si las marionetas pudiesen actuar, cantar y bailar –dijo Jade mirando sus uñas.

*Calla vieja bruja –contesto Rex, mientras en la inexpresiva mirada de Jade un destello de que alguna cosa haría apareció y… dicho y hecho.

*¡Jade! –Grito Robbie al ver a su amado juguete volar al basurero.

-¡Robbie! –Grito Jade imitándolo.

Todos en la mesa rieron mientras que Robbie trataba de meterse en el contenedor de basura para sacar a su muñeco. Los chicos hablaban y se reían por un montón de cosas, mientras que yo solo pensaba en que debía encontrar a esa mujer. La tarde pasó rápido y cuando llego la hora de salida me encontré con Cat que me dijo algo de que hoy tenia que ir a ver al Sr. Jirafa porque al parecer había intentado escaparse de no sé donde.

-¡VEGA! –Me detuve y voltee a ver quien me llamaba, pero era obvio- Recuerda que debemos terminar el trabajo, así que hoy te vas conmigo –dijo mirando en dirección a una enojada Trina.

-De acuerdo –Cat nos miro feliz.

-Vamonos ya, que no quiero perder todo lo que resta de la tarde –Miro a Cat y sus ojos se suavizaron- adiós Cat, To… Vega vamos.

*Chauu –Asentí, le di un abrazo a Cat y me fui con Jade hasta su auto, entramos en el y todo se quedó en silencio.

-Que día tan extraño –Dijo de pronto- ¿No lo sentiste así? -Dijo metiendo la llave para arrancar.

-¿La verdad? Sí, muy raro –ella me miro y sonrío de medio lado. Me encanta esa sonrisa.

-Pensé que había sido idea mía, sabes creo podríamos cambiar de planes –Ella miro encendió el auto y me miro- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y el trabajo? –De pronto lo entendí. Maldita ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Era un pretexto, pero que le costaba decirme "Hey Tori salgamos hoy".

-¿De verdad Vega? –Ella entrecerró los ojos- porque creo que te puede gustar –Esta faceta no la conocía, ¿Está coqueteándome?.

-Fascinante –Mordí mi labio y… ¿Qué carajos?

-Entonces eso será –Dijo arrancando y saliendo del estacionamiento.

**_Algún consejo o critica? pues todo es bienvenido, menos insultos y esas cosas XD bueno espero leerlos y eso :3 _**

**_Un beso a la distancia y se cuidan :)_**


	3. 3 de octubre

Hola! Yo aquí después de muchos años :) vengo a subir un capitulo ¡Wii! Pos me llego la inspiración y pos así salio bien wey bien wey :3 pero no me tomen en cuenta que pierden tiempo y pus ahí cosas mejores xD espero valga la pena la espera wajskaj

La tarde paso rápidamente entre besos y caricias que marcaban mi piel con un suave gesto de simple adoración , si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que estaría así con ella me hubiera reído en la cara de la persona porque... ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Ella solo me toca con delicadeza y en lugares que hasta donde yo tenia entendido solo yo había explorado en mi cuerpo, pero Jade lo hace con tanta naturalidad y facilidad que hasta podría decirse que lo hace como si de memoria se tratara. Sus labios sobre los mios son... ah~ un manjar, su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el mío mientras que un leve vaivén nos envuelve me vuelve loca y es aqui , justo aquí donde siento su sonrisa y un leve suspiro chocar contra la piel erizada de mi cuello, mis brazos se envuelven tras su nuca y la acerco ella toma mi labios robandeme el aliento y dejando totalmente a su merced, tomo el dobladillo de su polera y la elevo dándome el lujo de por observar su plano y blanco vientre ella solo se muerde el labio y creí desfalleser al sentir como su mano desabotono el botón de mi pantalón y coló su mano entre mis bragas tocando mi abundante humedad que hasta hora no había notado.

\- Oh Vega estás tan mojada -susurro en mi oído con voz ronca arrancandome un pesado suspiro. Jade se levantó llevándome con ella, nos paró frente a frente y quitó mi blusa arrojándola dajando mis pechos al descubierto ya que no traia brasier, ella me regalo una sonrisa seductora para luego bajar mi pantalón junto con las bragas- Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte llegar preciosa, sé que esto ha sido brusco pero no sabes cuanto te deseo -dijo besando mis mejillas. Trague duro y recordé que hace tan solo unas horas ella y yo éramos enemigas y ahora estábamos apunto de concretar esto, además yo sigo siendo virgen ¿O no?. De pronto el pánico se apoderó de mi y comencé a temblar mientras veía a Jade quitándose la ropa de la manera más sensual que en mi vida he visto, sentí como mis estómago se contrajo con tan solo verla desnuda ante mi y como mi entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente.

-Ven aquí Vega -dijo tomando mi mano para de volverme a la cama- Hoy te follare de una manera diferente, digamos que algo más vainilla -dijo sonriendome. "Te follare de una manera diferte" mi cabeza reaccionó ante estas palabras. Ya lo hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho antes y no lo recuerdo. Es imposible ¿Como es que puede suceder esto?. Me cuestiono mientras que las manos de Jade hacen reaccionar mi cuerpo, mis pezones erectos ante sus traviesos toques y su suave cuerpo chocando lento con el mío, de pronto comienzo a temblar de nuevo y siento sus manos quietas y sus ojos fijos en mi.

\- ¿Tori, qué tienes? -Sus palabras salieron suave de sus labios mientras que sus manos viajaron rápidamente a mi rostro y sacaron algunos mechones de mi cabello- No me digas que estas nerviosa, ya lo hemos heo antes, no será tan diferente -Sonrió sincera para luego sólo mirarme preocupada- Vega, Tori dime algo por favor -susurro aun mirándome.

\- T-Tengo miedo -admito volteandome para darle la espalda, ella se quedó quieta un momento y luego el peso de la cama cambio drásticamente, ella se había lenvantado, la puerta de la habitación se cerro y todo quedo en silencio. Jade se ha molestado y se ha ido, me siento en la cama y abrazo mis piernas para ocultar mi rostro en ellas, siento como mi cabello crea una cortina entre mi rostro y mis rodillas dejando así mi mente divagar.

¿Qué ha sido todo esto? Se... se supone que Jade y yo sólo pareja ahora y yo... yo tengo tanto que entender, ayer solo azotaba la puerta de mi casillero y me lanzaba bolas de papel con la servatana, y hoy, sí hoy también azotó pero... pero luego me besó y en el baño me abrazo y fue gentil como una novia, como mi novia. Esa gitana tiene la culpa de esto, ella... ella lo ha arruinado todo... de pronto recordé lo que dijo... "Desde hoy algo cambiara y lo iras perdiendo poco a poco, día a día y cuando volvamos a este punto... tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar". Miré la puerta por donde Jade había salido hace unos minutos atrás y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando comprendí lo que la gitana dijo, mis ojos se aguaron y mis mejillas fueron inundadas con lagrimas. ¿Cómo es posible que este logrando por esto? Apenas hoy comenzamos a tener una relación, osea yo comencé la relación hoy, porque así fui enviada aquí. Pero no entiendo esta angustia y aquella repentina felicidad cuando me besa... pensándolo bien siempre ha sido asi, ella me sonreía y yo tenia un día espectacular, ella decía algo "lindo" para mi y yo ya tenia mi estúpida sonrisa en el rostro para el resto del día, nunca la odie y ahora...ahora lo entiendo siempre oculte esta mierda de sentimientos ella me odia era obvio negarme todo esto esta claro que...

La puerta se abrió lentamente iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad de la habitación y en el umbral de la puerta la silueta desnuda de Jade sostenía algo en sus manos, Jade cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco en la penumbra hacia mi. Rodeo la cama y se sentó a mi lado tendiendome aquello que sostenía en sus manos. Vi su rostro sereno en la oscuridad por la poca los que se filtraba por la ventana, ella me sonrió y yo tome el vaso que me tendía, sorprendida sentí la calidez del liquido a través del vaso miré a Jade y ella hizo un ademán para que bebiera y así lo hice, mis papilas gustatibas fueron inundadas por aquella sustancia tan noble y mi cuerpo se relajo poco a poco.

\- Siempre me dijiste que la leche te calmaba -dijo arrebatandome el vaso vacío y lo dejo en el modesto velador junto a su cama, ella puso sus manos en mi rostro y trazo con sus pulgares el recorrido de las lágrimas que anteriormente habian caido- Lo siento Vega, siempre me paso contigo y no quiero hacerte sentir mal, si dije algo tu sabes que debes corregirme -Dijo Jade un tanto frustrada.

\- J-Jade... -dije en un susurro- solo quiero que me abraces ella no dijo nada, pero se levantó y subió a la cama abriendo los cobertores y acomodándose entre ellos, ella abrió los brazos y me acerque para ser cubierta por su calidez. Jade susurro cosas en mi oído y este fue un momento tan intimo tan tierno que poco a poco caí rendida...

La luz que se filtraba tenuemente por las suaves persianas de ceda que decoraban de manera sutil la habitación de una chica de cabello castaño, pequeños rayos de sol llegaron al rostro de la muchacha brindándole un agradable calor y haciéndola despertar poco a poco, miro el techo y luego a su lado, se incorporo bruscamente al no ver a Jade a su lado y ver que estaba en su habitación vestida con su pijama.

-¿Qué Raro?- dijo mirando sus manos y luego dio un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación? Ayer estaba con Jade y... Busque rápidamente mi teléfono, lo encendí y vi la hora "10:45 am" y luego la fecha "3 de Octubre"...

Bueno lo sé un poco raro quizá pero ñee ~ para los que no entiendan o no recuerden el día en que Tori estuvo con Jade era 4 así que espero ya hayan captado el hilo de la historia y toda la cosa. Espero saber sus opiniones, criticas alguna idea que les gustase que pusiera y así pus :3 Gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas de ortografía :(

¡Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia! ¡Se me cuidan! (^u^)


End file.
